My true mother
by Laurathedemigodtimelord
Summary: Ruby has always felt different. She feels like she's one of a kind. Until she goes to camp half blood finds out she's adopted and gets claimed by the goddess Aphrodite who is apparently her mother. But her brothers and sisters still feel like strangers not kin and when she finds a son of Apollo who's more like her than anyone she's ever meet she starts to question her true mother.
1. prolouge

Prologue

"Aphrodite I need to talk to you" Artemis called; she was standing in the doorway of the temple.

"What finally decided to give love a chance?" Aphrodite joked "need some advice?"

Closing the doors behind her Artemis sighed and mumbled "sort of."

Aphrodite suddenly interested in the conversation put down her mirror and asked "really what?"

Artemis said quietly "I'm going to have a child."

Aphrodite was shocked "well I wasn't expecting that" she said "what do you want me to do about it then?"

"An unknown birth" Artemis replied "then you claim it…"

"Her" Aphrodite interrupted "not it. A girl her."

"Fine" Artemis said clearly annoyed "Her then claim her keep her safe she must never know her true mother."

"On one condition" said Aphrodite.

"Anything" Artemis replied.

She was already in love with her daughter a son would have been troublesome.

"I can be completely in control of her love life" Aphrodite said.

Artemis hated the sound of that but it was a matter of her and her child's safety.

"Fine" she said annoyed "I agree to your terms".

"Then it's a deal" Aphrodite said she turned to leave .

"This conversation never happened" Artemis called.

Aphrodite turned and grinned "of course it never happened"

Then she turned back and left leaving Artemis wondering what we had just got her and her child into.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN/ **

**HELLO DEMIGODS AND MORTALS ALIKE THIS IS MY FANFIC. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE RESPECT THAT,****THIS STORY INCLUDES OCS****. I AM SORRY IF I MAKE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I WILL TRY TO UPDATED AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. I WILL TRY TO KEEP THE AN'S SHORT BECAUSE I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT CAN BE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK IN A REVIEW AND I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER IN THE AN'S. **

Ruby POV

13 years later...

I woke up to the sound of my alarm its this really random ringtone I found that's like this really deep voice saying wake up then a whole bunch of random people going la la la llaaa la la lllaaa la la laaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and then it repeats until you turn it off. Anyways I got up and turned my alarm off , got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Just like any other day. I looked in the mirror , I have blonde hair down to my chest and tanned skin very normal apart from my eyes it was like they didn't belong in my body. I had never seen anyone else with eyes like mine apart from the strange girl in my dreams about my age with auburn hair and a bow on her back. She must be like my long-lost twin or something because I also have a passion for archery. I was the best in my class. My dad had got me a bow for my birthday when i turned twelve. I had just finished the hunger games trilogy and was totally amazed I love the hunger games. I turned out to be amazing at archery my mum entered me in all these completions and I won all of them. I didn't even try that hard I swear its nuts. I have archery practice again after school today, thank god i love archery practice. Its the one place I feel like I can be myself.

I hear mum calling and go down stairs for breakfast "Hows my little moonshine this morning?" said dad. Ugh 'moonshine' was the nickname my dad gave to me when I was five he said that the moon seemed to shine straight into my eyes that night. From then on moon light shone out of my eyes. But I secretly knew it was the colour of my eyes they were silvery yellow. The best description anyone could come up with was that they were like the moon.

**AN/ **

**WELL THAT WAS AN ANNOYINGLY SHORT CHAPTER I PROMISE TO MAKE MOST OF THEM LONGER. REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW.**

**SIGNING OFF ,**

**LAURA3 (I CANT BE BOTHERED TO TYPE THE FULL NAME SO IM GOING TO BE SIGNING OFF AS LAURA3 :)) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN/**

**NEW CHAPTER UP AS PROMISED. I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK BUT I'LL BE WRITING SO I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE TWICE TIMES NEXT WEEK.**

**Disclaimer- All rights to Rick Riordan (I forgot to put it earlier, just in case:)) applies to whole story. **

Ruby POV

My brother was playing minecraft under the table,my mum was reading a magazine ,dad was reading the news paper and my sister was still in bed. So i started eating. Just before i had finished my breakfast my sister came down and started texting on her phone. I don't know how they can be so addicted to those things my sister hardly gets off her phone and my brother is addicted to mine craft he gets up before anyone else so he can play without any interruptions ,I don't know how though i hated daytime i was defiantly a night person. My sister is eleven but acts like a sixteen year old and my brother is nine and is a total gamer he has a serious addiction problem.

School was a bore as usual. I'm dyslexic and ADHD so i find school really hard. I was walking home from archery practice when a guy I was sort of friends with came to talk to me. He was about fifteen and always wore a hat and baggy jeans ,he also did archery although he wasn't very good "hi" I said he was looking at me weirdly then at something in the distance.

"How old are you?" he quickly asked me.

"Thirteen" I replied.

He muttered something under his breath "come on" he said "I need to speak to your parents."

He quickly ran towards my house.

How he knew were I lived I have no idea he just walked in , locked eyes with my mum and said "its time".

My mum looked sadly at me and told me to go pack a bag fast when i asked why she said simply your going away for a while. This annoyed me because it was summer holidays next week "where am i going" i asked her.

"Pack your bags and ill tell you in the car she snapped. I went upstairs packed my iPod , some photos, books,a couple of my favorite clothes and some other things. In five minutes I was ready to go and ran down the stairs.

Mum was talking with my friend but as soon as she saw me she grabbed the keys and we hopped into the car. Once we got started I asked her again "where are we going"

"A special place for kids with dyslexia and ADHD" my mother said "apparently sometimes having both can be bad you can get hurt and in the worse case scenario you can die" "how come I've never heard of this on the news or in health class or how come I've never heard of this." I asked I was confused and scared I could die? "I just heard about it when you were packing your bag honey your friend here told me." mom said "You know your history teacher " she paused "yeah and?" I asked "Well" she continued "The first parent teacher meeting when you started he told your dad and I that you were in great danger. He said a time would come when you would need to get moved to a special camp for people just like you." Just like me, I'd only ever found one person like me. His name was Jared he disappeared half way though the year no goodbye he just left I didn't like to talk about him any more. 'How many others are there like me?" "Your just about to find out" my friend Grover I think his name is, said. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN/ **

**Sorry i haven't updated sooner guys I've been busy.I have been writing though :).(So much for updating once a week) Again I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy :). **

Grover ran up the hill. I followed him he ran really fast for a guy who was supposed to have a leg disease. At the top of the hill there was a tree with a sheep fleece on it. If that wasn't weird enough the fleece was completely golden. I was pretty sure there was a myth about something like that but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was that there was a dragon guarding it. "This way "called Grover. I followed him down to a house "This is the big house" said Grover "come inside."

I followed Grover inside we keep going until we reached a room with a bunch of people around a ping-pong table they seamed to be having a meeting. A blonde girl in the corner looked upset and annoyed she turned to Grover and said hello the she asked "A new camper?" Grover nodded. The girl looked at me then said "Come with me I'll show you around". She gave a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes the evil look before walking out the door. I turned and followed.

The girl walked up to a bunch of filing cabinets "Whats your name" she asked.  
"Ruby" I replied the girl sighed and said  
"Full name"  
"Ruby Laura Parker" **(AN/ Not an actual name Ruby is an awesome name Laura is my name (This character is sort of based on me) and Parker is a name one of my friends came up with when I was writing during science. If your name is Ruby Laura Parker i applaud your awesomeness but no I am not stalking you or anything. :) (That needed to be said.)) **I replied she rummaged through the cabinets for a minute then pulled out a file, opened it read through it then grabbed a stamp and stamped it. "Welcome to Camp-Half blood Ruby" she said then turned around and said "I'm Annabeth"  
"Nice to meet you" I replied  
"Let's go I"ll explain as were walking."

She told me that the Greek gods were still around and that I was a demigod half mortal half god. I was a child of one of the gods. When I said that it wasn't possible she simply said  
"Your adopted" I looked at her and said  
"You can't be serious" but she just shrugged and replied  
"It was on your file"  
"No" I replied "The gods aren't they like Zeus, Apollo and Poseidon." Her face darkened at the name Poseidon.  
"Yes" she said "For example my mother is Athena the goddess of ..."  
"Wisdom" I answered "I heard that in class"  
"Yes" she said "That is what Athena is most known for. She is also the goddess of useful crafts and battle strategy." She showed me around the camp and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail everything apart from archery. I told Annabeth that I was good at archery she said  
"You might be the daughter of Apollo they are very good at archery. We will probably find out your parent tonight at the campfire. Let's go around the cabins now anyway."  
When we reached the cabins Annabeth pointed out the Apollo cabin. I noticed someone coming out of the cabin. I recognized him and I whispered a name I thought I would never need to say out loud again "Jared."

**AN/**

**Cliff hanger (kinda) I'll try updating this week no promises. This is set a couple of weeks before the seven go to New Rome. Jared is named after a guy that I used to know. Switching out of Ruby's POV in the next chapter its interesting. Yes we did get Annabeth glaring at Jason she doesn't really like him so yeah. Pipers coming in soon I might add Leo but he's kinda busy building the Argo 2. So maybe Leo maybe not. If you have any questions ask in the review. REVIEW and I might PM you a sneak peek :).**

**Yours in demigodishness,  
laura3 :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN/**

**I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I AM TRULY SORRY. ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER WRITTEN FROM A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW. :)**

Jared POV

I walked out of the Apollo cabin. I have been at camp half blood for half a year now and it is my home. I turned we had archery now I was running late. As I turned around I noticed a girl she looked at me then covered her eyes I had seen her mouth something then she turned and talked to the girl next to her who I recognized as Annabeth then walked away. I tried to focus on where I had seen her before but I can't remember a girl like her the whole time I've been at camp . Maybe she thought I was someone else or there had been someone behind me or around me. Yeah that had to be it but deep down I knew that was not true. I ran to archery. When I arrived the girl was there and she had just got a bulls eye. Everyone was cheering for her ,she turned. I got a look at her eyes before she saw me and quickly covered them ,her eyes. Before I could think I was pulled into a memory. "Silvery yellow" I said "there the moon. Why would I bother chasing stars when your my moon." She looked up again. "Do you love me" she asked. "More than anything" I replied and we kissed. I opened my eyes I knew who she was I couldn't believe I couldn't recognize her earlier. That memory was the day before I came to camp. A name now came to go with the face and her amazing eyes. "Ruby" I whispered.

I remembered that we had been best friends up until that moment when we had become more. She was the one person I could trust and I trusted her I would still trust her with my life. I was heading to camp fire. I skipped dinner I was to busy thinking about Ruby. All the time we spent together,moving my archery lessons so that I could be with her. She is the only person I have ever loved, and now she hates me because I left her with no goodbye no explanation. I left her with nothing but the memories of us and the time we spent together. She must be really mad at me. I arrived at the camp fire and went to sit with my cabin mates. One of my mates Fred came up to me and asked why I wasn't at dinner "don't push it" I replied.  
"Dude was it that girl" Fred asked  
"I said don't push it" i said repeating myself.  
"Seriously ? Dude with an aim like that she's got to be Apollo. "  
I didn't answer. I looked over to Hermes cabin, I saw Ruby I smiled.  
"See I told you" Fred smirked  
"Shut up" I told him hoping I wasn't blushing. He just laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Ruby she turned and looked up I smiled at her. She turned away before looking back and waved at me . I smiled and waved back I saw a smile start to creep on to her face. I could also hear Fred laughing like the idiot he is in the background I stood up to go talk to her. Just then a red aura suddenly appeared around her. Everyone gasped I shouted "What in Hades".  
"Looks like I was wrong dude" I heard Fred say.  
The aura faded. Ruby was still there but not really Ruby. To start off with she was wearing a dress which almost made me laugh Ruby doesn't wear dresses. She also had makeup and her hair done perfectly. This was kinda weird actually it was creeping me out. Then I remembered that this had happened before, about a month after I arrived here. That Aphrodite girl Piper the same thing had happened to her. Piper was now running over to Ruby but it was too late Ruby had already left and I could see her running away in the distance. I was still in shock. "Well that was an interesting turn of events." Fred said. My shock soon turned to denial. I turned and ran to my cabin.

Ruby a child of that archery skill this was getting to weird I almost wished she was my half-sister almost.I turned and ran out of the cabin. I went where most of my siblings went when they were angry or upset. To shoot some arrows. When I got there I saw her. I quickly ducked behind a tree, it was weak yes but I didn't want her to see me I was the last person she would like to see right now. She had changed out of her dress into jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. She was shooting. She was getting bulls eyes every single time. This was normal for her but then I realized that she wasn't just shooting at the target in front of her but all of the targets a every so often a tree branch. Every single time she got it perfect better than most of my cabin, screw that she was better than all of my cabin. I was amazed I knew she could shoot well but like this? It was like it was like "she wasn't trying before" I whispered to myself. It made a little more sense now. I had just plucked up enough courage to speak to her, when a bright light appeared. I heard Ruby's shocked voice say "Mum?"

**AN/**

**IS IT JUST ME OR DO I WRITE REALLY FLUFFY IN A GUY POINT OF VIEW?**

**ANYWAYS YOU KNOW REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY. :)**

**TILL NEXT TIME,**

**Laura3 :)**

**(IS IT JUST ME OR DO I USE SMILEY FACES TO MUCH?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N/**

**An update gasp its a miracle. Well no there is no miracle here just me not being lazy or drowning in homework and its school break so I can update more :). Please enjoy this annoyingly short chapter. **

Chapter 5

Ruby POV

I was sitting at the campfire it was a happy environment but I however was not very happy. I had seen Jared more than I would've liked to and found out that he is quite possibly my half-brother which makes our relationship very complicated. I looked up I spotted Jared up in the stands. He smiled at me I looked away did he smile at me well he must know who I am then ok mask. I turned back and waved he smiled bigger then turned and looked at a guy behind him who was laughing about something then he stood up. Oh shit he's coming down here I thought I have to leave. I stood up. All of a sudden I was surrounded by a reddish glow. I heard someone shout out "what it Hades". The glow stops I look down I am now in a stupid dress which is pink , blue and yellow striped which goes about mid-thigh and is the stupidest thing I have ever seen. I see a girl running to me from where the Aphrodite cabin is probably to ask me where I got this dress. I turn and run. She calls out "wait" but I keep running. "Please stop" she says again I'm still running "the same thing happened to me". This time I stop and turn around "you're not lying are you" was my super smart reply.

"I wish" she said "Come on let's get you into some other clothes".

I followed her to the Aphrodite cabin. Now my cabin or so this girl tells me that also makes her my sister weird. The girl passed me an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I went the bathroom and got changed then I tried to get the makeup off it was annoying and made my face itch my hair was also as stubborn as a rock I tried to mess it up but I just went back to being all perfect and annoying. I walked out to see if the girl had like a magic makeup remover or something. "The makeup won't come off and my hair is as stubborn as a rock." I said.

The girl smiled "as stubborn as a rock?" She reaped grinning at me.

"uh yeah" she laughed.

"My names Piper I'm head of the Aphrodite and as I told you I'm your half-sister."

"I'm Ruby" I replied "um I don't want to be rude or anything but can I leave?"

"Of course" Piper replied she stood up. "I have to go anyway my boyfriend will probably be wondering where I am." She turned and left I followed but instead of going back to the campfire like Piper did I headed in the opposite direction towards the weapons I grabbed a bow and all the arrows I could find. Then ran to the archery area. To start off with I was shooting at the target randomly. Then I focused my anger into my shots and moved away from my target and shot at other targets, branches, a fence in the distance and a rat crawling across the ground. I looked down I was nearly out of arrows. I picked up another one and aimed. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I moved my aim towards the light when the light vanished and a woman appeared. At first I she looked a bit like Jared but a girl. Then it changed to my adoptive mother, then the auburn haired girl from my dreams and then well you get the point. I thought for a second all the people I was looking at we're very pretty they were beautiful. I looked back at the person and she flickered from the dream girl to female Jared again. I suddenly understood in a cautious, careful, questioning and probably shocked voice I called out. "Mum?"

**A.N/ **

**I told you it was annoyingly short I'll try update again this week the next two chapters are rather important and cover the conversation with Aphrodite. **

**REVIEW :) **


End file.
